


The Unsung Song

by thebeesknees420



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Love at First Sight, Modeling, Painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeesknees420/pseuds/thebeesknees420
Summary: College/Modern Au - Yang is the selectively mute enigma that loves to skip rocks at a pond alone, sometimes with her sister Ruby. Blake is an art student that would sometimes watch, or sketch, her crush from a far skipping rocks, wanting nothing more than to talk to her. Not knowing Yang is mute or Ruby is her sister.This is the initial prompt, but I'll try to expand on it the best I can





	1. From afar

Pen, pencil, marker, oil, tempera. She had tried everything, better yet, everything she could afford with the pay of her part time job at the Taikang dust shop; her father tried to send her a monthly allowance, but that money always ended up in a drawer and forgotten there until the next month, when she had to tell for yet another time that despite appreciating the thought, she wanted to be independent and would not use that money, even though he got her to promise him to use it only if strictly necessary and…wait, where was I? Oh, right, silly me. Wasting time digressing. Let’s go back on the main event now, shall we?

She had tried everything, and yet the results never seemed to appease her. She would go on and on scribbling and erasing, painting and scraping, sometimes even straight up ripping the paper to shreds. It had started when, August, maybe? August the 1st if she had to be precise. That was a day she’d never forget. After spending two thirds of her summer break at home, partying with Ilia and Sun, and helping her parents, Blake thought it was as good of a day as another to begin her assignment. She could clearly remember the professor giving them the assignment as he bid the students goodbye and wished them good holidays,  _ “I want a painting of a landscape, one of your choice. But you must be there in that exact spot as you paint, I will not accept any pic taken from the net as inspiration. And if you are worried I will value “exotic” paintings more than others, fear not. I’ll be judging your talent and skills, not how many papayas you put on the foreground!” _

_ A guy with grey goggles and a red sweater raised his hand, “Excuse me, professor?” _

_ “Yes, Mr. Vasilias?” _

_ “What if I happen to see a naked woman right in the middle of the landscape I was painting? The only intellectually honest thing to do is include her in the canvas!” _

_ “Well, Mr. Vasilias, this is an excellent question. Implying you didn’t in any way follow this woman with the precise intent of depicting her while naked, but that she stumbled naked across the same spot you were trying to depict, the only intellectually honest things to do are; asking for her consent in being depicted, asking whether she’s comfortable or not with nudity, and then apologizing for spying on her as she undressed. I know you far too well Neptune, and if I haven’t called your father yet it’s only out of love for you.” _

_ “Thanks…dad.” _

_ The professor returned to address the classroom, “This will be all. Have fun, albeit in moderation, and we’ll see the fruits of your work in September,” with this words he had dismissed the students, collected his stuff and _ …goddamnit I did it again didn’t I? Always wasting time on frivolous things. Let’s go back on the main event now, shall we?

Blake never really had a strong opinion of Neptune. To parrot what Ilia said, “This dude is slimier than all the fishes in the lake combined.” She had met him only once, and he had hit on her almost immediately; he lasted almost one minute, then Weiss, her girlfriend, showed up and shut him down.

Talking about lake, the park was the only place to have a decent view in that city. Even better, it was in a place nobody knew existed, and was perfect for her. A breach in a wall, wide enough for an adult to fit in there, hidden by vines. Blake went always there to read a book, have a smoke (but she was trying to quit), or just simply to lay down and relax by the side of the lake. August the 1st, something changed. As she was reading the fifth sequel of her favourite romance,  _ Ninjas of Love _ , she heard a sound of splashing water coming from her right, like  _ plipliplipliplipliplipliplipliplisplosh _ . Something like that. She turned around, and a vision, like a lightning, struck her:

A girl was there, by the next side*, skipping rocks. She was tall, muscular yet tender, but what caught Blake’s attention was the hair, a pure, bright golden colour, like sunshine embroidered into a fine hairstyle. She couldn’t quite make up her contours, but she was sure they were beautiful. The girl was wearing an orange tank-top under a light grey jacket, dark grey trousers and white shoes. Blake stood in awe, looking at her throwing rocks with such a grace, despite the obvious strength she was putting in, for literal minutes, when a ringtone made her come to her senses.

“Blake? Blake? You there?” A voice asked.

_ Oh fuck it’s Mr. Xiao Long! _ Blake thought,  _ I’m late for my shift! _

“Uh…yes, yes I’m here. I’ll be right there, forgive me Mr. Xiao Long!”

“You know you can call me Tai…fine, I’ll wait. But I’ll give you ten minutes, not more!”

“I understand Mr. Tai, I’ll come soon,” Blake left her, hoping she would come again skimming rocks by that side of the lake.  _ I’ll draw her. I’ll paint her. I’ll immortalize her beauty in a canvas, _ these were the thoughts Blake was having that day, as she entered Taikang’s shop, wore her apron, and readied to serve the customers.


	2. A Little Closer

“Welcome to Taikang’s Dust Shop, gentle customer! What will you need today?” Blake greeted a child that must have been 10 years old top, with blue shorts, a white and orange striped t-shirt and flip-flops  
“Uhhhhhhhhh, uuuuh, oh yes! I need,” he said reading from a paper, “two medium size high purity fire crystals and two small size ice crystals of high purity. Mom said we have a big party tomorrow and we need the oven and fridge to work very well.”  
“Awww, you’re such a good little man. I bet your mom is very proud!”  
The boy nodded.  
“Do you have a sister?” Blake asked.   
“I have two!” said the boy, making the v-sign with his hand.  
“Well, I have a little surprise for you. Open your hand,” said Blake, grabbing three plastic envelopes from behind the counter, “these candies are on the house.”  
“Thank you sweet lady!” said the kid with a big smile.  
“For the dust, it will be 30 Lien.”  
“Here you are. Goodbye sweet lady.”  
“Goodbye.”  
Blake smiled and waved her hand as the kid walked away with his purchase. She looked at the clock: 8 o’clock. Figuring her shift had come to the end, she walked up to Tai’s office to inform him she was leaving.  
Knock knock.  
“Oh, Blake. Please come in,” Taikang answered from behind the door.  
“I wanted to tell you I’m leaving.”  
“Oh, right. It’s almost time. Just, can you unlock the back door please?”  
“The back door? Why’s that?”  
“Oh, nothing. My niece prefers to enter from there.”  
“You never told me you have a niece.”  
“I never tell anyone.”  
“Can I know the reason?”  
“You cannot.”  
“Fine, I give up.”  
“Thank y-” he couldn’t even finish his sentence when they both heard a loud sound from the outside.  
Bam.  
Bam.  
Bambambambambam.  
“Puff, she’s here,” said Tai, lighting up a cigarette, “can you please open the door now?”  
“Sure thing,” said Blake, heading for the back door. The handle was brand new, in pretty stark contrast with the rest of the shop. I’m not gonna dwell on this, let’s just say it was still in place because in the City of Vale winds were relatively weak. ANYWAY…Blake opened the door, only to jump backwards, falling on her ass. “I’ll be damned,” were the only words Blake managed to mutter, seeing what – or better yet, who – was in front of her: tall, slender, but brawny all the same, her eyes, fixed on Blake, were the most intense violet she’d ever seen, two amethysts that married well with the pure gold that adorned her face. She offered her hand to a flabbergasted Blake, that accepted gladly.  
“So, you’re Taikang’s niece, right? You’re really cute, you know?”  
Silence.  
“Why don’t you answer? Did the cat eat your tongue? Ha! Get it? Cause I’m a cat Faunus and…all…that...I'm not that good at flirting, as you could see by this weak attempt.”  
The blonde stood there silent, then she put her right hand near her lips, moving it a bit down and forward in Blake’s direction, smiling.  
“She’s mute, but nice joke there Blake,” Tai began, joining the conversation, “I can tell she appreciated. She’s thanking you.”  
“Mute? Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know.”  
“It’s fine, she’s used to it. She doesn’t mind anymore.”  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, ehm...uh….”  
“Yang. Her name is Yang Xiao Long, and from today on, you two are colleagues.”  
“Colleagues?”  
“Yes.”  
“That means we’ll see each other every day?”  
“That’s what colleagues means, yes.”  
Blake kept a neutral expression, as Ode to Joy started playing in her head.  
“It will be a pleasure.”  
Yang signed to her, “The pleasure will be mine,” and winked.  
“Well Tai, now I really have to go. See you both tomorrow.”  
“Goodbye!”  
As soon as Blake exited the shop, she couldn’t help but smile. It was like it had been painted on her face, never to leave. If a God exists, she thought, this is proof I’m in Their grace. Not only now I know who that girl is, but now we can be together at work. I should ask her to pose for me at the lake. The professor is right, consent is important. If she says yes, I’ll officially be the happiest girl in this city.  
She got home, changed into more comfortable clothes, and started her laptop.  
“How…to…learn…quickly…sign…language,” was the first thing she looked up that night.


	3. Closer, closer, yet at distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

Of all the things Ilia expected to see entering the flat she and Blake had rented together to save money, the latter collapsed facing a computer screen was not one of those. She woke her up, gently tapping on her shoulder, and then made coffee. "Groan"muttered Blake, merely moving from the couch to a chair in the kitchen.

"We've known each other for 20 years, and this is the first time I actually see you pull an all-nighter - Ilia began -  ~~~~this assignment must mean the world to you"

"It's not, exactly, for the assignment" Blake merely replied

"Don't tell me you actually have...interests?! Hobbies?! Passions?!" Ilia mocked her affectionately. Then continued, feigning a phone conversation "Weiss! Weiss! Call the press! We have a front page news right here!"

"Hey, knock it off now, it's pretty important to me" Blake simply rebutted

"Yeah? Then let's see...- Ilia got in front of the pc - Uhh,  **"Sign language for dummies, how to tell your pretty coworker you fancy her, how to say please model for me in floriography...** what even is floriography? Oh nevermind, here it is **what is floriography**...apparently, it's the language of the flowers"

Ilia held a smug grin in front of Blake's face "Who is she?"

"My coworker. She's, like, the most beautiful person I've ever met. We've been working together for a few days now, and we manage to talk for hours without getting bored. She mostly listens to me rambling about school and all, but she is always smiling and never gets tired of it. I've been learning sign language to properly understand her, but I ask her to write for me the most complex things. Her handwriting is so pretty! And she draws really well too. It's hard to believe she's never gone to school"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, she's taught herself how to read and write after...well, I'm not sure I can tell you"

"I understand. If she asked you to keep it between you too, it means she trusts you a big deal"

"I hope so - Blake stood up - now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take a shower. I'm all sweaty and I hate it"

"okay"

Blake came out of the bathroom, got dressed, and ready to go. "Ilia, if you go out, remember to lock the door" she warned

"Please, there's Masterchef Vale on TV. As if I'd leave the couch to do anything other than make pop-corn"

"tsk. Fine. I'm off to work, and I'm taking the spare keys with me. Have fun!"

"Likewise. Oh, and, Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Nobody fucking knows what floriography is. Just tell her how you feel and call it a day"

"You're delicate like few"

"I do my best"

* * *

 

When Blake reached the dust shop, Yang was already there, brooming the place. She greeted her with a smile, and signed her to get the apron, and open the shop. The day proceeded smoothly, between happy customers, middle-aged customers asking to speak to the manager, and guys hitting on Yang, thing Blake found rather annoying, until a weird man came into the shop, shouting at the top of his lungs: "YANG, MY LOVE!"

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, black shoes, white shirt and a plastic red rose as buttonhole. He was pretty average-looking, and the only really notable thing about him were his red hair, short and greased.

"Yang! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" huffed Blake

_He's not_ Yang quickly signed her

"My dear, why do you refuse to accept the truth? We're a match made in heaven! we've god a red string of fate bonding us! - the guy continued - and besides, I'm the only hope for this shop. Is it really too much to ask for your love in exchange of the help I could give you and your uncle?"

"If he doesn't stop talking I'll hit him" Blake thought to herself, grabbing a broom

"Oooh, would you look at that! - Taikang's voice erupted from behind Yang - if it ain't our Adam! Look boy, I'm sure you're a great boy, too bad the restraining order Yang filed against you states pretty much otherwise. Now, if I were you, I'd go away before the rookie that patrols this area sees you here. I heard she has a knack for breaking the legs of those she catches committing felonies, expecially rich kids that think their parents' money can buy everything they want"

"This is not an adieu, my dear. This is barely an au revoir. Soon you'll understand our love cannot be hampered by mortal laws! You'll be mine, it's written in the stars!" He addressed Yang, with a promise that sounded a lot more like a threat, before leaving the shop.

As soon as he wasn't in sight anymore, they all breathed in relief. 

"Sooooo, who's that guy? He's insane!" Blake asked, in a tone between the concerned and the shocked

"Ugh, yeah, him - Tai stopped, to look at Yang - do you feel like it?"

Yang nodded, as to say "Go on, it's fine"

"Ok sunshine. Come in my office, both of you. Blake, you need to know"


	4. Far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some light is shred by Tai on Yang's past

Tai opened the door to his office, sat behind the desk, and invited Blake to take a seat. A strong smell of smoke and cigarette filled the air, and Blake felt like she was on the verge of throwing up. "If you'll excuse me - said Blake opening a window behind Tai - I need some fresh air"

Tai handed her a metallic box "Feel free to take one, don't worry"

"No thank you, I'm trying to quit" she said, taking out a green plastic bag with what looked like a really, really happy fisherman on top.

 "And what exactly are those things?"

 

"Those things - Blake said opening the bag - They are Neil & Mary O'Neil Crunchy Fishy Snacks. Little fish-shaped crackers that are also fish flavoured. The tuna flavoured ones are my favourites. They've been a great help for me, must be six months that I don't touch a cigarette"

"I see. Well, good to know. I might try. Now, if you may please sit down..."

She sat down again, looking around with a puzzled face. Wasn't there someone missing?

"Yang won't be here?"

"She doesn't like talking about it"

"Then maybe you shouldn't tell me"

"It's complicated - Tai admitted, between puffs of smoke - She doesn't want people to know, but at the same time she  **does**  want people to know"

"I don't think I understand"

"Perhaps someone else will"

"And what would you mean by that?"

"Nothing too important. Now, I need you to listen carefully, Blake"

"I'm listening"

"Okay - Tai put off half cigarette, waited for the air to clear up, then closed the window, lowered the eyelids, and turned on the lamp on his desk - let's begin". Blake nodded.

"Every good story starts with the beginning, right? Well, this is not a good story, but we'll start from there too. Yang's mother died giving birth, and her father...Taiyang, my brother...Let's just say he was not the best of the fathers. When Yang was three years old, he got remarried to a woman named Summer. A year later, Ruby was born. They loved her from the start. Summer's job forced her to travel a lot, so she was never at home for more than two days per month, and Taiyang was too focused on his reasearch to actually give a damn about his daughters. Yang had to be a mom for Ruby, and they taught themselves how to write, read, and do basic math. They're inseparable. I don't know if you know her, she accompanies Yang to the lake to skim rocks.

"Oh, yeah, now that I think of it, I remember seeing her at the lake - said Blake, too embarassed to admit her brain short-circuited the first time she saw Yang - please, continue"

"Right. Childhood goes fairly well, preadolesce too I think, we get to 16 years old Yang. She finds herself a new hobby: machinery. Of any kind! She'd spend entire nights scavenging with her friends in search of used-but-still-functional piece of scrap metal like some kind of dogs sniffing for truffles. It's with those that she built her first bike"

"Bike? You mean...Yang was a biker?" Blake was surprised at the revelation.

"And a pretty talented one too, young lady! that bike was a little jewel. She worked on it for three years, and called it Bumblebee. I told her that name was more proper for a Camaro or a ship, but she was adamant about it. Now that I think about it, that hog must have become a giant piece of rust"

"Excuse me, but how does Adam factor in all of this?"

"If you wait a moment, we'll get there; but first, I need something to drink. Blake, dear, can you fetch me the water bottle behind you?"

"Oh, sure"

"Thank you". Tai took a long sip, emptied half of the bottle, and let out a sigh. 

"Right, Adam. This situation started almost a year ago, when Yang noticed someone was waiting for her to leave the shop to follow her. Endless phone calls, unending messages on how they were "bound to be together" she had to throw away her phone, changing number meant nothing, that creep kept finding new ways of contacting her. Luckily, we gathered enough proof to file a case for stalking, and we obtained a restrictive order. It looked like it was the end of it. And then one night - Tai was on the verge of crying - ONE NIGHT!"

The atmosphere in that room was as heavy as a boulder. If that was the effect it had on her uncle, Blake thought, then I can't imagine how Yang must be feeling. 

"mr Taikang - Blake interrupted him - there's no need to continue, I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it"

"No, no - Tai tried to reassure her - I'm fine. I want you to know. We - He looked at the door, seeing Yang's reflection* - we want you to know"

"If that's what you really want - Blake said in response - then by all means, go on"

"Right. That night, if I think about it, I am filled with horror and anger beyond comparison. It was six months ago: I remember Yang was coming from the hardware store, she had bought yellow paint for her bike, when she met him, Adam. That demon. He told her how he was sorry about everything that happened between them, how he realised he had gone too far...but Yang was having none of it. She threatened to call the police. And then..."

"Then?" Blake asked, fearful

"Then he...he - Tai clenched his fists, his voice trembling - he pushed her down the street, just as a truck was passing through. It was too late for the driver to brake, the camion hit her,knocking her forward"

"Oh my God"

"There was blood Blake, so much blood! Multiple fractures, expecially in the chest area. The doctors really worked a miracle, and managed to save her life. But..."

"BUT?!" Blake jumped on her seat. This girl had gone through a lot of hardship and suffering, too much for anyone to handle, and yet it wasn't over?

"The doctors said they had never seen something like that. Her vocal cords...were permanently damaged. No matter the therapy, she just couldn't speak"

Blake felt like her whole body was in a vise. Just trying to imagine what went through Yang's head in those moments, the pain she musy have felt, made her feel uneasy. 

"Then one day, guess who shows up in the shop? Exactly, him. He told me:

> "A little birdie let me know you spent everything you've got to pay the medical treatment for your niece. You really are the uncle anyone would want. Too bad now you're broke. And this little shop of yours will surely not sustain you. But I can help you. I'll give you all the money necessary, as long as you convince Yang to marry me"

"And what did you do?" Blake asked, preparing for the worst

"I kicked him out, screaming. As if I'd leave the light of my eyes to that lunatic bastard" hearing those words, Blake let out a sigh of relief

"But the truth is - Tai continued - he's right. The price of the dust is too high, and despite the customers, I'll soon have to shut up shop" 

"There must be something I can do! I can't just, give up Yang! I won't allow it!" Blake blurted those words straight off, without thinking.

Hearing them, Tai could not help it but start laughing. First a giggle, then a bursting laugh, heartfelt, sincere. "AHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAH YES! That's the spirit! You should always fight for the things and the people you hold dear!" Blake blushed a little, understanding what Tai meant. "You're totally right Blake, and I'm an idiot for even thinking of giving in. We'll come up with something, surely. To protect the person we love, we can do it!"

"YES!" Blake cheered

"But the problem stays the same. Where do we find the money?" Taikang asked dubious

"About that, I think I have an idea" said Blake, dialing a phone number. 

**tu tu ru tu tu tun, tu tu ru tu tu tun** "Oh, hey Blake!"

"Hi Ilia, is Weiss with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'd have a favour to ask her"

 

 

 

 

 

 

*it's a glass door


	5. going further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a big thanks to XxGh0stCatxX that is really helping me a lot, turning into real chapters what were basically ramblings I wrote while sleep deprived and high on caffeine. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5,and in a couple of days I'll update all the chapters until now.

Tai was feeling more cheerful than usual that day, and the smiles of the customers could only improve it. He didn't stop smiling, not even when an all too familiar silhouette appeared in front of the entrance door. Greasy red hair, black jacket: there was no doubt. Adam.

"TAIKANG! MY DEAR! Should I start calling you uncle?" Began Adam, with a hint of scorn in his voice. 

"Only if you want to eat hospital food with a straw for at least a pair of months." Replied Tai, still smiling.

"Awww, come on! How about uncle Tai? Uncle Kang? Taikungle?" He kept taunting Tai, but he said nothing about it.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Well, this is only small talk. Where is the love of my life? The most beautiful of God's creations? Where is YANG?"

"Ooooooh, I'm afraid she's not here at the moment. She and Blake are at the train station right now. Waiting for a very special guest"

"Blake? Who's Blake?"

"She's my clerk. That casually has also taken a liking to the love of your life"

"She WHAT NOW?' Adam shouted, quickly losing his temper.

"YES! And you should see how they look at each other! Like there's nobody else in the room beside her. I swear if they were in a room with a giant wasp they wouldn't even notice it. And all the time they spend together! It's incredible how they've known each other for just a week, and yet it seems they've known each other for ages. Sometimes I even wonder if they actually take inventory when they are both alone in the back" the tables had turned. Now Tai was the one doing the provoking, and Adam was about to explode.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE Taikang! MY WIFE, MAKING SHEEP'S EYES TO SOMEONE THAT'S NOT ME? AND TO A FEMALE, LIKE A DEGENERATE! You'll talk to her and fix this situation, or you can start furnishing the bridge you'll go live under!" He roared, his eyes out of the orbits.

"Why don't you talk directly to her?" Asked Tai waving his hand. "Hey Yang! Blake! Did you bring him?"

The two nodded in unison. Behind them, a guy that must have been 19 at best, completely dressed in white, with a black suitcase in his left hand. Darted Adam with his eyes, a colour cold as ice, and then addressed Taikang:

"Good morning. Mr Xiao Long, I suppose" the man in white shook Tai's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Schnee" 

"Please, just call me Whitley. Mr Schnee was my father, and he was an asshole"

"As you prefer, Whitley"

"Tai, could you PLEASE explain this situation" Adam was foaming at the mouth. 

 "You see Adam" Tai addressed him "I usually need to restock once a month, and I'd call the SDC in no less than two weeks. But Whitley called me yesterday and gave me the best news I've ever heard" Tai continued, his smile even bigger than before "He told me he was intentioned to pay for Yang's medical treatment, and also offered me to pay the dust from now on at a quarter than I use to. I was so happy, that I decided to throw a party. You are invited Adam, obviously"

"Well, it's great to hear that you managed to the see the light at the end of the tunnel, and I'll gladly attend it" Adam was sweating "Ssssssssssso, when is it?"

"Well, it's right now. We're just waiting for the cake"

"Did somebody mentION, CAKE?!" A woman with red hair and a blue uniform slammed the door, followed by her partner, a man taller than her with long black hair.

"Nora, please, stop doing this everytime you open a door"

"I won't"

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Adam was going insane.

"Oh, would you look at that" Tai interrupted him "It's almost time for the morning cartoons. I'll be in my office, if you need me" he said leaving.

 _Blake, I think we should check the storeroom, see if something is missing_ Yang wrote on her notebook, showing it to Blake. "I agree, let's go" she said grabbing the blonde's hand and going away.

"Mr Schnee, probably you haven't had breakfast yet, let me escort you. I know a bar that makes homemade pastries, always accompanied with a delicious black coffee"

"I'll gladly accept your invite, but please, call me Whitley"

"Very well, Whitley. I'm Ren" he said, getting out of the shop, followed by the man in white.

"Well, that leaves just you and me, red boy" said Nora, grinning and cracking her fingers.

"Wait, what do you think to do?" if Adam was enraged before, now he was slowly starting to panic.

Nora didn't answer. She just smiled.

Blake and Yang were in the storeroom, chatting, when they heard Adam's cries of pain.

"Hey, want to go to the lake?" Blake proposed, and Yang instantly nodded.

"Let's go, but first, could we pass by my house? I need to take something".


End file.
